madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phantom
Intro In the season finale, opportunity is in the air for everyone and Pete meets a stranger on the train. Synopsis Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce is doing good business and has posted their best quarter of all time, but things aren't the same around the office without Lane. The Partners have kept a tight lid on his suicide though some staff spread rumors. Joan Holloway confesses to Don Draper that she thinks if she had let Lane Pryce fall in love with her he would still be alive, but Don calms her concerns. Don has a 50,000 dollar check cut to repay Lane's investment in the firm and takes it to Lane's wife who then chastises Don and the firm for allowing Lane to be consumed by the firm's potential for success. Megan Calvet creates a screen test reel but still hasn't landed an agent. Another actress friend asks Megan to ask Don to give her a chance at a nationwide commercial for Butler shoes but Megan instead asks Don for herself. Don refuses. Megan's mother is staying with the Drapers for Easter and ends up sleeping with Roger after he calls her at the Draper apartment. Peggy Olson seems to be stressed with her new job. Incompetent copywriters and a pushy boss don't make her life easy when she's put in charge of a soon-to-be-released new line of cigarettes aimed at women. Meanwhile, Don has been suffering a tooth-ache and resists going to the dentist. He finally buckles and has the tooth extracted; while he is under he has more visions of Adam Whitman, the ghost of his half brother who hung himself after Don ignored his cries for help. After his procedure Don runs into Peggy at a movie theatre/theater and Don tells Peggy he is proud of her. The SCDP Partners agree to expand the offices onto the 38th floor as their business continues to grow. Don watches Megan's audition reel alone and later gets her the role of the commercial. During the filming, he sits at a bar and is approached by a beautiful woman who asks "are you alone?" The viewers never see Don's response. Cast Main Star *Jon Hamm as Don Draper *Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson *Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell *January Jones as Betty Hofstadt (credit only) *Christina Hendricks as Joan Holloway *Jared Harris as Lane Pryce (credit only) *Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove *Rich Sommer as Harry Crane *Kiernan Shipka as Sally Draper (credit only) *Jessica Pare as Megan Calvet *Christopher Stanley as Henry Francis (credit only) *Jay R. Ferguson as Stan Rizzo *Robert Morse as Bertram Cooper *John Slattery as Roger Sterling Guest Star *Alison Brie as Trudy Vogel *Julia Ormond as Marie Calvet *Embeth Davidtz as Rebecca Pryce *Alexis Bledel as Beth Dawes *Jay Paulson as Adam Whitman *Teyonah Parris as Dawn Chambers *Ben Feldman as Michael Ginsberg *Kevin Rahm as Ted Chaough *Lou Richards as Charles Butler Jr. *Jeff Clarke as Howard Dawes *Jon Manfrellotti as Art Garten *Jay Seals as Marvin Woodman *Emily Foxler as Emily *James Martin Kelly as Conductor Co-Star *Sadie Alexandru as Scarlett *Geoffrey Wade as Leonard *Mary-Kathleen Gordon as Nurse *Madeleine Hamer as Blonde Category:Season 5